


I wanna take you baby

by Takujaepls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chen just wants to watch the sunrise but Lay is too tired, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takujaepls/pseuds/Takujaepls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so cliche to say you always know the right moment. Sometimes the right moment turns into the wrong one but it's still right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna take you baby

  Yixing watched the forest pass by through his window, sleep tugging at his eyelids. He hadn't expected Jongdae to wake him up at 4 in the morning but he also hadn't fought when the younger boy had hurriedly rushed him into his shit two door vehicle, promising Yixing he could sleep on the road. He felt too guilty to sleep and leave Jongdae on his own, even though he knew nothing about their  _adventure_ and wanted to go back to sleep very badly. Unlike his best friend he couldn't survive on four hours of sleep alone.

 "It's so early," he muttered, turning to Jongdae and rubbing at this eyes. " What's this about?"

 "You'll see, now go to sleep. We're still a while away."

 Whatever it was, he was sure Jongdae had good reason for dragging him out of bed so early and driving halfway across the province. Jongdae would explain, he always did, so he allowed himself to close his eyes and fall back to sleep, the cool glass of the window pressing against his temple.

 He wasn't sure how long he slept but next thing he know Jongdae was nudging his shoulder, wide grin enveloping his face.

 "We're here," he announced, unclicking his seat belt before reaching over to undo Yixing's. He looked down at him for a moment longer before turning over, hopping out of the vehicle.

 Yixing looked around blearily, still half asleep. They were on the side of the road somewhere, the ocean visible beyond the cliff. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Why were they parked on the side of the road before dawn?

 He yawned before opening the door, sleepily exiting the car. If he'd known about this he would have gone to bed earlier. As it was, he could barely hold back his exhaustion as he met Jongdae's eyes.

 "Why are we here?" He stretched his arms out, barely taking in the vague light on the horizon. It was too early to appreciate nature right now. 

 Jongdae looked at him, hesitating for a moment before bursting into a wide grin. 

 "We're here to watch the sunrise, silly!"

 "We could have watched the sunrise in Seoul," he reminds him. Jongdae almost blushes before he's tugging Yixing's arm and pulling him down a small path he hadn't seen before. 

  "It's not as nice, trust me." 

  And Yixing does. He might be extremely tired, and kind of grumpy if he's honest, but Jongdae wouldn't bring him out here for no reason. The sunrise must be truly spectacular here.

 "Okay, okay," he relents, yawning into the arm Jongdae isn't dragging with him. "But how long?"

  They reached the end of the path to see a small clearing. Jongdae pulled him forward, towards the cliff face. There was no railing to protect them and while Yixing was slightly scared he also couldn't deny the beauty in front of him. The water glinted with the faintest hints of morning, light pinks just barely dancing across the surface. 

 "How'd you find this," he breathed, half in awe of the scene in front of him and half still exhausted. Jongdae shrugged and looked at the horizon.

 "I was just driving and stopped here."

 Yixing had half a mind to ask why Jongdae was driving almost two hours away from home before dawn but decided against it. Jongdae would say something if he wanted to. For now Yixing was happy to be included in this little moment with Jongdae.

 "It's beautiful," he said. He sat down before the cliff face, blinking at the brightness. He'd only ever seen the sunrise in Seoul. He'd obviously been missing a lot because even though the sun hadn't risen yet he already knew it would be unforgettable here.

 Jongdae settled next to him, knees just barely brushing Yixing's as they watched the horizon together. Neither said a word, just watched the light dancing off the waters surface. According to Jongdae, the sun would rise in 12 minutes. He'd driven a bit early because he wanted to be sure they didn't miss it.  

 Yixing rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the exhaustion from them. He'd been working extra hard at the studio lately to perfect the moves for his recital and it was starting to catch up with him. His eyes felt droopy and his body felt heavy as he lay his head on Jongdae's shoulder.

 "I hope it come's soon," he muttered, blinking his eyes to stay awake. Jongdae half chuckled above him, ruffling his hair.

  "It will. Don't worry."

  He muttered a half-hearted agreement as his eyes drifted shut. He tried to pull them back open but only managed a couple seconds before they closed once again. He was really tired. Maybe he could sleep for a little before sunrise. 

 

* * *

 

 

 Jongdae looked down at Yixing, snoring softly against his shoulder. 

  This was not how he expected things to go. He knew Yixing would be tired but he hadn't expected him to fall asleep so early. This wasn't part of the plan, but still... He couldn't look away from Yixing's face as he snored into his side. 

 The plan had been to bring Yixing here, to the most beautiful sunrise he'd ever seen and confess his feelings. He'd tell Yixing how he hadn't been able to get him out of his mind and how he thought of him every morning when he woke up. He'd prepared a whole sappy speech and everything.  

 Now Yixing was across his side, totally asleep. Of course he'd been in this situation a couple times, seeing as they were best friends for almost 4 years. Through those years his feelings had steadily grown until he was sure he would burst at the seams if he didn't say anything.

 Looking down at him now, Jongdae knew it wasn't the right time. He couldn't spring this on a half awake Yixing. No, he would wait. He would wait until Yixing wasn't tired and half asleep. He'd wait until Yixing wasn't stressed out and falling apart.

 In the meantime, he couldn't resist pulling him closer and stroking his fingers through Yixing's hair. The older boy muttered weakly, burrowing further into Jongdae unconsciously. It was enough for Jongdae for now. He could wait. He  _would_ wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, random drunk moment so forgive me. Listening to music really does me in.


End file.
